Like Water and Rain (Chapter 2)
Huh...this is quite the development. And by development, I mean that Tiifu and Zuri blackmailed me into being Kiara’s glorified target practice for pouncing lessons. ' ' Unfortunately for the rather inexperienced lioness, she wasn't really the silent type when it came to pouncing. I could hear her whispering from where I was sitting, allowing me to predict where and when she was going to pounce, allowing me to simply roll over and look at the nice afternoon sky. ' ' This managed to catch Kiara off guard and send her tumbling across the ground, dust shooting towards me and the other two. As she growled in disgust in her lack of progress, I walked over to her and looked her straight in the eyes with a smirk, causing Kiara to frown at me. ' ' “How best to explain your flaw, Princess?” I asked as I rubbed my chin, then had an amused look, “Oh right...you're too loud in your approach.” ' ' “I'm...what?” Kiara asked, baffled and feeling disrespected, “I'll have you know, my mom trains me in pouncing.” ' ' “But she doesn't really call you out for your flaws, does she?” I replied with a distasteful look, “You're simply a monarch clouded by her own ego and title.” ' ' “A monarch clouded by her eg- how dare you!?” Kiara shouted as she got up, causing me to growl, “I-” ' ' “Fail to see purpose of those below you?” I stopped loudly, catching her off guard, “Too stupid to realize there's more to your life than royalty?” ' ' As we growled at each other, ready to tear each other's heart out, Tiifu and Zuri pushed us away from each other, worry on their faces as Zuri did a nervous smile. ' ' “Maybe we'll have to separate you two for now.” Zuri said and Tiifu nodded, the latter pushing Kiara away as Kiara had a distrustful expression. ' ' When they were out of sight, I sat down with Zuri, who wasn't very happy with the stuff happening between me and Kiara. Suffice to say, neither were the other monarchs. ' ' As I sighed, Zuri started speaking. ' ' “Something is bothering you, Shujaa. Something more than just Kiara.” She started, causing me to look at her. ' ' “I don't know, Zuri.” I admitted, “I just miss my family, that's all.” ' ' Zuri looked rather sympathetic of my words, but smiled. ' ' “Truth be told, so do I.” She said, causing me to blink, “My mom and dad ended up giving me away to foster parents in this kingdom in order to save me from a so-called ‘evil lion’. What they meant, I'm not sure.” ' ' At her words, I had a sympathetic look. ' ' “Guess we're both down in the dumps this afternoon.” I said with a chuckle. But as I said that, Zuri was scraping her claws across a rock, inciting my frown. ' ' “What are your doing?” I asked the lioness, who smiled. ' ' “Sharpening my claws.” She answered, “Doesn't hurt to look your best around males.” ' ' I did a playful growl as Zuri kept scraping the claws ' ' “That implies all of us are worth being presentable for.” I said, causing the lioness to blush, “I am hardly one to take presentation as a must.” ' ' “Maybe not, but it's always good to me.” Zuri said before she frowned, “You need to settle things out with Kiara.” ' ' At her suggestion, I laughed. ' ' “By the time that happens, we'd all be aged beyond comprehension.” I said, inciting a deeper frown from Zuri, ‘’Oh come on, Zuri.’’ ' ' ‘’Please...at least try.’’ She begged, ‘’For me.’’ ' ' At her begging look, I sighed. ' ' ‘’Fine…’’ I groaned, then walked to try to find Kiara and Tiifu. ' ' ---------------------------------------- Fortunately, they weren't hard to find, having been sitting at a hilltop. When I approached them from behind, Tiifu looked at me, inciting my cough. Nodding in understanding, but heavy worry, she walked off as I sat down next to Kiara. ' ' After what felt like hours, but was only 10 minutes, I was the first to speak. ' ' “Mind if I break the silence?” I asked as she scoffed. ' ' “Don't bother.” She replied with contempt, “Better it stay this way.” ' ' At her tone, I sighed and looked at her. With the Princess looking back with indifference, but visible disdain, I continued. ' ' “You're really not into me, are you?” I asked, causing her to raise an eyebrow. ' ' “Describe ‘into you’.” She said, “I'd hardly consider you half worthy for someone of my position among the pecking order.” ' ' I simply shrugged it off. ' ' “What's a Princess without her Prince?” I asked mockingly, “Just another lioness.” ' ' “Pfft.” She laughed, “Puh-lease! As if I need dead weight as my future mate.” ' ' “Dead weight, you say?” I spat, “So I'm guessing that Kovu guy is dead weight?” ' ' At the mention of Kovu, Kiara blushed with a growl. ' ' “How do you-?” She started, but I put my paw over her muzzle, inciting her growl to get louder. ' ' “Know about him?” I finished, “Kion told me when I came across him during an afternoon stroll before being blackmailed into being your target dummy. Our lives are more similar than you think, Princess.” ' ' “What can you POSSIBLY know about my life!?” Kiara yelled, “You think you know me, you brute, but the truth is, you don't. You are nothing but several pieces of leftover meat slammed together to create an animal!!!” ' ' At that comment, I huffed and walked off, causing Kiara to have her eyes widen in surprise at how easily I backed down from it. But what really is going on is the deterioration of this situation. I need to go to someone for advice… ' ' I need to talk to Sarabi. ' ' ---------------------------- ' ' I found Sarabi at the waterhole alone, letting me sit next to the old lioness. ' ' “Good afternoon, Shujaa.” Sarabi said with a soft smile as she drank the water, “Another argument with Kiara?” ' ' My silence alone is enough to provide an answer, Sarabi. ' ' As if hearing that, she had a sigh of disappointment before I spoke. ' ' “That's….actually what I'm here to talk about, Sarabi.” I informed her, “I don't know what to do about Kiara. She's simply not accepting and it's causing me to hate her more and more, which I don't want to. I don't WANT to hate Kiara, but she's making it hard not to.” ' ' I was surprised when the elder put her paw on my head, the paw nearly absorbing my head from it's size. ' ' “You know what I think?” She asked, causing me to look at her, “Don't stop believing that there is a way. For now, don't try to interact with Kiara and spend time with the other Pridelanders to gain their trust. After all, due to our issues with the Outlands, we need assurance that you mean no harm.” ' ' “But you KNOW I don't.” I protested, “Shouldn't your words reach them?” ' ' “Unfortunately, not all of them will listen to just me.” She answered with sadness, shaking her head, “We've been on edge for months now, so the slightest sign of ill intentions, directly or otherwise, could set off the animals.” ' ' “ I see…” I sighed, “Well, this isn't making things any easier..” ' ' “However, there is a method that you could use as a last resort.” She said, causing me to raise an eyebrow, “ The quest to Shikamana.” ' ' “Shikamana?” I asked, “Where is this place?” ' ' “That, young one, is for you to learn at another time.” She said with a playful smile, “Until then, how about we go eat with the rest of the Pride?” ' ' I smiled back at the former Queen as she walked off, me following right behind her. ' ' NEXT: When the Dry Season hits and the water supply begins to lower, Shujaa is forced to work with Kiara to help the elephants find a new water source. Category:Fanfiction Category:Like Water and Rain Category:Theultimatelifeform